Waking Emma Up
by 4youremyalways47
Summary: Emma is in a coma in the hospital and no one seems to know why or how to wake her up. Its Regina's night to stay with her and might possibly find a way to wake her.


It was her night to stay with Emma. Ever since Emma was hurt, the family would all take turns watching over Emma and making sure she was alright. Tonight was Regina's turn.

She was pacing the floor. It was already one in the morning and she still couldn't sleep. Not that she didn't try. She tried but thoughts about Emma kept her up. Emma was the reason why she was pacing the floor. It had been a couple of weeks now and she still hasn't woken up. The doctors can't figure out how to wake her up. They don't know what happened. All they do know is that she was found unconscious in the woods.

She had been thinking about ways to wake her up all day and one kept coming back to her over and over again but she just kept shaking it off.

She stops in her tracks and takes a deep breath looking over at Emma. The rising and falling of her chest calms Regina. It scares her to see the woman who normally can hardly stay in one place for very long be so still.

Regina walks over to the side of the bed and sits on the edge. She looks at Emma's face and at how peaceful it looks. Her eyes roam over every inch trying to capture everything. She takes another deep breath before she looks away with tears in her eyes.

"Why won't you wake up damn it!" she screams in a watery voice at the wall and looks back down at Emma as the unshed tears she has been holding back for weeks finally fall.

"I'm waiting for you to wake up so I can complain about the paperwork not being done again because believe it or not your father is actually doing his job." _At least he is good for something_ she thinks.

Regina then reaches for Emma's hand and gives it a squeeze but doesn't let go. "I'm ready to have my lunch partner back because it has been incredibly lonely the past couple of weeks without the entertainment of watching you eat like a pig." She laughs a little under her breath thinking about all the times she would make fun of Emma's eating habits. It use to drive her crazy but now she finds that it doesn't bother her that much anymore but she still loves to give Emma a hard time.

"You need to wake up so I can have someone to complain about my day and talk about how the people in this town are idiots and I can't talk to Snow about it because she is one of the idiots I need to complain about." She smirks thinking about what it would be like if she did tell Snow about how annoying she can be sometimes.

"Also if I'm being honest I miss our late night conversations we have after movie night and family dinners. You've missed two by the way. I don't have anyone to share a glass of wine with because once again your mother isn't going to cut it because she is about to pop any day now. And that's another reason why you have to wake up. You have to be here for when your mother has the baby because if" she shakes her head no, "When you wake up you won't hear the end of it."

She takes another deep breath trying to calm herself but it only does the opposite effect and she starts crying harder.

Frustration overcomes her, she furiously wipes away her tears, she lets go of Emma's hand and she shoots up off the hospital bed and starts pacing again, "Ugh what were you even doing in the woods to begin with? Were you in some kind of trouble? And if you were why didn't you come get me? You know we work better together. Ugh, none of this makes any sense. The doctors can't find anything. Well they get their degrees from a curse what can you expect I guess. The only other option is magic but I can't seem to figure out what kind." She throws up her hands in defeat and slows down her pacing. She is surprised there aren't grooves in the floor. She slowly walks over to Emma's bed again and sits in the same spot that she was in just a little bit ago. Her tears has slowed down but they haven't stopped. She grabs Emma's hand once again.

"I need you… I need you to wake up so I can tell you… so I can tell you that I miss you and that… that I love you!"

Her heart starts beating faster as she comes to the conclusion of what she has to do. She looks at Emma's face again and shakes her head _. I can't believe I'm about to do this. What if it doesn't work?_

She is freaking out. She takes a deep breath. _If it doesn't work nobody has to find out. Nobody is going to know._ Except she will know and that breaks her heart a little at the thought. She shakes her head. No this is the only option she has right now and if it works then she gets Emma back.

"You better love me Emma Swan"

She leans down inches above Emma's face and pauses for a second before she thinks _here goes nothing_ and presses her lips to the blonde's.

For a moment, she thinks it doesn't work but then she feels a burst of energy or magic or something and then the other woman's lips were responding back.

She pulled back and gasped. She stares at the woman in bed in shock. Emma grunts and starts to move a little as her eyes flutter open.

"You woke up" she whispered in shock and shakes her head "You're… you're awake!"

Emma chuckles, "That usually is what happens when you break a curse."

"But how?"

"Didn't you just kiss me?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but… You love me?" she asked in disbelief.

"If I didn't do you think I would have woken up."

"I was afraid you wouldn't"

"Then why did you kiss me if you thought there was a possibility I wouldn't wake up?"

"I…I didn't w…" her voice is shaky she takes a deep breath and tries to sound confident "I simply wanted to use every option there was to try and wake you and if there was even the slightest possibility that this would work I was going to use it." Tears started to form in her eyes and she looked at Emma, "Looks like it paid off" she gave Emma a watery smile.

Emma squeezes Regina's hand and regina takes in a quick breath and looks down at the blonde's hand she forgot she was still holding. "I'm glad." Emma finally said.

Regina looked back up at Emma and saw that the smile that always made her heart flutter just a little faster. "Regina"

"Hmm" she hummed, as she got lost in Emma's eyes.

"I love you," Emma said as she looked lovingly at Regina.

It was Regina's turn to give a huge smile, "I love you too"

She leaned down and gave Emma a passionate kiss filled with love.

As she pulled away she asked, "Should we call your parents and let them all know that you are awake?'

"No, I think I need some rest," she said as she started to scoot over and pat the space she made for Regina to get in.

Regina smiled, "Don't you think you have slept enough?" she said even though she was climbing in to the bed with her.

"Yes, but it doesn't look like you have." She said concerned as she saw the dark circles under Regina's eyes.

Regina lightly slaps her arm. "I was trying to find a way to wake you!"

"And all this time all you had to do was kiss me"

"Shut up" she said as she kissed Emma and then laid her head on Emma's chest.

They lay there for a few minutes before Regina speaks again, "So are you going to tell me what happened? Everyone was worried sick."

"I will once you get some sleep. Plus by that time mom and everyone else will be here so I can just tell everyone then"

"Hmm" Regina said as she was already halfway asleep.

Emma wasn't really ready to tell Regina that she had accidentally done it to herself when she was trying to practice a spell. She didn't know that doing the spell wrong would curse her to sleep for two weeks but she is kind of glad she did. She smiles as she looks down at the woman sleeping on her chest. Yep definitely worth it.


End file.
